The present disclosure relates to a signal processing apparatus and a signal processing method.
Portable devices, such as mobile phones and note PCs (Personal Computers), are often made up of main section on which an operator section to be operated by a user is installed and a display section on which a display apparatus, such as an LCD, is installed. A hinge section linking the main section and the display section is realized by a movable member. Normally, this hinge section accommodates a power line and a signal line. Therefore, in accordance with the deformation of the hinge section, the wiring running through the hinge section is subject to deforming deterioration. In order to protect the wiring running through the hinge when the hinge is deformed, a protective section is provided to prevent the wiring from being deteriorated. It should be noted that LCD mentioned above is short for Liquid Crystal Display.
It is important, first of all, for the prevention of the deterioration of the wiring running through the hinge section to decrease the number of wires running through the hinge section. In related-art technologies, the data transmission from the main section to the display section is often realized by parallel transmitting. Application of parallel transmitting requires the wiring of not smaller than several tens of signal lines through the hinge section for transmitting image data to be displayed on the display apparatus. Hence, the deformation of the hinge section causes these signal lines to be twisted, thereby bringing danger of breaking the power line or signal lines. In order to remove this danger, a method was proposed in which serial transmitting is used instead of parallel transmitting for the data transmission through the hinge section.
In the case of serial transmitting, data is encoded before being transmitted. Data is encoded by NRZ (Non Return to Zero) encoding, Manchester encoding, or AMI (Alternate Mark Inversion) encoding, for example. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. Hei 3-109843 discloses a technology of data transmission by use of AMI encoding that is a typical example of the bipolar encoding techniques, for example. This document also discloses a technology of transmitting a data clock by representing an intermediate value of a signal level and reproducing the data clock on the basis of the signal level on the reception side.